Filhas do Povo das Fadas
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: As marés dos tempos estão mudando, e chegou a hora de duas integrantes do Povo Antigo voltarem ao convívio dos mortais, misturando seu sangue ao deles em uma história de amor, tristeza e magia. Cross HPxCDZxA Senhora de Avalon
1. Prólogo

- O mundo retratado não me pertence, e sim à Marion Zimmer Bradley, autora de "As brumas de Avalon".

PRÓLOGO

Anoitecia no País das Fadas quando a Rainha convocou a Assembléia. Os mais antigos dentre os Antigos temeram o motivo da convocação; desde os tempos de Morgan le Fay isso não ocorria. Desde que Camelot e Arthur se curvaram para o poder da Igreja Católica que o Povo Antigo vivia isolado, afastado do convívio com os mortais comuns. Apenas os últimos druídas e sacerdotisas da Deusa ainda tinham contato com eles, e ocasionalmente um ou outro mortal simples atravessava o véu do tempo e ia parar no país do Verão. Não se sabia o que a Rainha pretendia, mas com certeza era algo que iria mudar o curso do destino do Povo das Fadas.

- As marés do tempo novamente estão mudando. Eu consigo sentir no soprar do vento e no crescer da relva – falou a Rainha – Os limites estão prestes a serem ultrapassados, as magias antigas prestes a se cruzarem. Há muitas eras nosso povo vive no isolamento, ignorando o Destino dos filhos mortais da Deusa. Chegou a hora de novamente cruzarmos nossos caminhos.

Houve murmúrios e protestos que foram calados por um olhar da rainha.

- Os mais antigos dentre vocês devem lembrar-se de quando enviei minha jovem filha Sianna para Avalon, a fim de ser treinada como Sacerdotisa, e de tudo o que houve depois disso, tudo o que o Sangue Antigo, o _nosso_ sangue, fez penetrar nos corações mortais. Tudo o que desencadeou-se na Britânia, culminando com a traição de Gwydion e o desaparecimento de Avalon nas brumas para sempre... – os Antigos baixaram a cabeça em reverência – Desde então, a magia antiga tem desaparecido gradualmente... Os druidas remanescentes, há cerca de mil anos, passaram sua sabedoria para um pequeno grupo de homens e mulheres descendentes das tribos saxãs da Germânia, que possuíam sua própria magia, criando um tipo... diferente de magia. Eles se autodenominam bruxos, e vivem clandestina e paralelamente ao mundo mortal de hoje. Foram fundadas escolas dessa magia, e graças à Deusa a tradição deles deve perdurar. – a Rainha respirou, fechando os olhos por um momento – É graças a isso que podemos continuar a existir. Enquanto houver um resquício de magia no mundo, podemos sobreviver. O caso, irmãos, é que o Destino crê ser hora de, novamente, o sangue mortal e o das Fadas se misturarem. – ela virou-se para uma de suas filhas, inclinando-se – Mande entrar as donzelas.

As portas do salão da Assembléia se abriram e duas moças entraram. Elas jamais poderiam negar que o sangue dos Antigos lhes corria nas veias, pois eram típicas representantes desse povo. Uma delas era pequena e morena, de olhos amendoados castanhos e doces, talho miúdo e mãos delicadas. A outra também era morena, com olhos castanhos e arredondados, com uma constante expressão de desafio, mas era mais alta que a média do seu povo, superando-os em quase uma cabeça, sendo cheia de corpo, forte e vigorosa. As duas ficaram paradas lado a lado na porta, de mãos dadas.

- Éowin e Arween Symbelmine, a Assembléia as convoca.

As duas adiantaram-se, ficando de frente para a Rainha, que olhou-as com infinita ternura.

- Minhas queridas, filhas da minha amada irmã Ellian, sabem por que as chamamos aqui?

A menor das duas assentiu com a cabeça, timidamente.

- Chegou a hora de vocês deixarem nosso mundo, minhas filhas. Vocês devem cumprir a missão que a Deusa designou-lhes, com amor e bravura. Vocês devem levar sua magia e seus ritos de volta para o mundo dos mortais, e misturar seu sangue ao deles. As fronteiras serão ultrapassadas, os limites entre as magias quebrados, deuses, homens e fadas unidos em um só mundo. – a Rainha ia falando, com os olhos desfocados – Aproxime-se, Éowin, filha de Eillan.

A pequena aproximou-se, entregando a mão direita para a Rainha, que segurou-a e fechou os olhos, perscrutando o interior de sua alma, onde ela guardava os segredos do passado, do presente e do futuro.

- Éowin, primogênita de Eillan, o homem de duas faces e aura dourada virá até ti. Une-te a ele no Grande Casamento, sejam Deus e Deusa um para o outro, como os Antepassados ensinaram. Retoma os rituais antigos com ele, Éowin, mistura teu sangue ao dele e deixa que teus filhos dêem continuidade a duas raças nobres e antigas, a dele e a tua. Os dois poderes ancestrais se fundirão no teu corpo, minha filha. Ele já te é destinado de outras eras, e o amor dos dois será o alicerce de sustentação da continuidade das raças.

Éowin assentiu, calada, e recuou, dando lugar a sua irmã, que repetiu o gesto de dar a mão à Rainha.

- Arween, caçula de Eillan, jóia da nossa raça, – disse a Rainha, os olhos ainda fechados – a ti está destinado um encontro necessário e doloroso... O homem de alma obscura e coração dividido é teu Destino, filha. Ele te fará sofrer, mas te dará um filho poderoso e belo, que também será a fusão de dois poderes diferentes mas ao mesmo tempo iguais. Teu filho terá um Destino entre os mortais, e o teu caminho e o do homem obscuro se cruzarão novamente, graças a ele. Deixa que teu filho siga os passos do pai, deixa que os dois se odeiem e se amem conforme quer a Deusa. Depois de grande sofrimento, grande paz e felicidade. O homem obscuro terá luz novamente em sua alma graças a ti, Arween, jóia do Povo das Fadas.

Arween parecia assustada mas orgulhosa de seu destino belo e sombrio.

- Agora, minhas filhas, busquem seus pertences e partam do nosso país... mantenham seus olhos abertos e seu coração junto à Deusa, que nada de mal poderá acontecer-lhes... vão em paz.

Dessa maneira, as irmãs Éowin e Arween deixaram sua família, seus amigos e seu povo, saindo do País das Fadas de encontro aos seus destinos...

N/A: Esse é o só o começo da história das duas irmãs-fadas, Éowin e Arween. Dedico essa fic a minha irmãzinha caçula Arween, que eu amo muuuuuiiiitooooo, e prometo que farei o possível para que a personagem dela seja feliz, senão nessa fic, ao menos na outra, "Can You Feel the Magic in the Air?". Próximo capítulo: a história de Arween.


	2. A História de Arween

O mundo retratado não me pertence, e sim à Marion Zimmer Bradley, autora de "As brumas de Avalon".

Harry Potter, seu mundo e seus personagens TAMBÉM não me pertencem, a digníssima e genial J.K. Rowling foi mais rápida que eu (droga!)

CAP I – A HISTÓRIA DE ARWEEN

Arween cortava ervas na beira do bosque quando sentiu uma tontura forte, escorando-se no tronco de um carvalho centenário, a mão sobre os olhos.

- O que houve irmã? – Éowin correu em seu socorro, segurando-lhe o braço e fazendo-a sentar-se no chão musgoso.

- Lembra daquela perturbação que eu senti há cinco anos? Aquela onda maligna que desvaneceu-se de repente?

- Sim. O que houve?

- Está voltando, irmã. Está ficando forte novamente.

- Mas você acha que...

- Que vai voltar em breve? Não. O que quer que seja, ainda vai esperar mais tempo para voltar... Mas vai fazer de tudo para conseguir... É uma magia negra e muito poderosa... repleta de maldade e escuridão... e quer voltar de qualquer jeito para terminar o que começou... – o olhar de Arween estava desfocado, direcionado para os lados da Inglaterra. Ela desfaleceu e foi amparada pela irmã mais velha

- Arween... quando isso irá terminar?

Já fazia dez anos que as filhas do Povo das Fadas viviam entre os mortais, em uma pequena vila próxima de Dublin, na Irlanda. Elas viviam como curandeiras, preparando poções medicinais para os habitantes simples do lugar. A vila era primitiva, sem luz elétrica nem água encanada, do jeito que as irmãs queriam e estavam acostumadas. Os habitantes simples do lugar encaravam com medo e respeito as jovens, achando que elas eram benéficas feiticeiras, e não estavam muito distantes da verdade.

Há seis anos, Arween tivera muitas visões sobre um homem sombrio, maléfico e poderoso, e um bebê que não conseguia visualizar. Até o dia em que acordou sentindo-se mal e passou o dia inteiro presa em visões da queda de um homem que ela, em meio ao transe, chamava de Lord das Trevas. Depois daquele dia, a jovem Arween não teve mais visões sobre aqueles estranhos acontecimentos.

Até aquele dia, cinco anos depois, à sombra do carvalho.

As duas jovens chegaram em sua casinha, Arween fraca pela visão. Éowin deitou-a na cama e foi preparar um chá fortificante, quando a caçula deu um grito.

- Irmã! O que houve?

- Ele está chegando... o homem de alma obscura, o homem de coração dividido... ele está chegando, o momento do reencontro se aproxima... meu Destino... meu Destino se cumprirá... – com um espasmo mais forte a jovem desfaleceu, os cabelos longos espalhando-se no travesseiro, a pele morena empalidecendo fortemente.

- Arween! Arween!- a irmã mais velha tomou as mãos da caçula entre as suas, sentindo-as frias – Foi demais para ela, tantas visões em um dia, tanto tempo distante de casa, sem sentir o Poder... Amada mãe Cerydwen, não deixe nada acontecer com minha irmã, eu imploro... – Éowin acariciou o crescente azul tatuado na testa de Arween, o símbolo eterno das sacerdotisas da Deusa. – Transporta com cuidado minha pequenina através desse caminho...

Dois dias já que Arween jazia desacordada quando o forasteiro chegou ao povoado de Gweny e bateu na porta das irmãs fadas. Éowin não deixava a cabeceira da irmã, preocupada com essa demora em retornar ao Mundo. Muitas vezes ela murmurara durante o sono, e a irmã notara que ela andava perdida nas brumas do tempo, lembrando outras existências. Muitas vezes ela murmurara, com a mesma ternura, um nome de homem, sempre diferente, mas igual aos ouvidos de Éowin, que entendia ser ele o homem predestinado à jóia do povo das Fadas.

Num final de tarde foi que Éowin ouviu batidas na porta. Ergueu-se e, ao abrir, deu de cara com um homem que nunca antes vira. Ela sentiu a perturbação da alma daquele jovem, de pele pálida e cabelos negros, nariz adunco e olhos penetrantes. Ele vestia-se todo de preto, com uma longa capa de viagem.

- Pois não?

- Você é Éowin? – perguntou o estranho com voz grave, onde a fada sentiu um acento dolorido, imperceptível para os mortais. Ela assentiu – Os aldeões me falaram que você é curandeira, que sabe fazer poções.

- Bem, posso ser chamada de curandeira, se você preferir... quem é você?

- Você é bruxa? – ele disparou, à queima-roupa. Éowin entendeu a energia estranha que o rapaz emanava.

- Eu, não... mas você é. Posso sentir a magia dos druidas emanando de você.

- Bem, não posso negar, se você consegue sentir...

- E então, quem é você?

- Eu sou Snape... Severus Snape. Sou mestre de Poções, vim aqui em busca de ervas diferentes... e para aprender mais um pouco sobe as poções irlandesas... Alvo Dumbledore mandou-me procurar por você e sua irmã aqui.

- Entendo... mas no momento não posso atendê-lo, senhor Snape. Minha irmã está adoentada, e não pretendo deixar a cabeceira dela enquanto ela não estiver plenamente recuperada.

- Talvez eu possa ajudar...

- Se o meu poder nada pode, o seu também será inútil!! – Éowin explodiu em frustração – Há dois dias que uso todos os recursos ao meu alcance, mas meu poder está enfraquecendo... Enquanto a Lua Cheia não chegar e eu não recuperar meus poderes plenos, não poderei ajudar minha irmã...

Éowin sentou-se, parecendo muito velha e muito cansada. Severus compadeceu-se daquelas jovens, e esqueceu seus próprios sofrimentos por um momento.

- Desculpe, senhor Snape, desculpe pelos gritos.

- O que você quis dizer com...poder?

- Eu e minha irmã somos do Povo Antigo... somos Fadas. Ela não está doente, está fraca pela Visão que teve, só isso. Arween é muito jovem para os padrões de nosso povo, ainda não consegue lidar bem com a Visão... Já faz dois dias que está desacordada...

- Posso vê-la? – Severus sentiu um desejo repentino e inexplicado de ver o rosto de Arween, como se fosse essencial vê-la, como se disso dependesse todo o resto de sua existência.

- Sim. Venha comigo.

Éowin conduziu-o até os aposentos de Arween. A moça estava deitada, o rosto belo pálido, os cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro branco, iluminada pela luz de uma lamparina a óleo.

- É...é tão bela...

Severus abaixou-se ao lado do leito, e passou a mão de leve nos cabelos dela. Arween estremeceu de leve e abriu os olhos, olhando para o teto. Éowin sufocou um grito, e Severus levantou-se, assustado.

- O que... o que aconteceu? – Arween perguntou, a voz enrouquecida.

- Você não resistiu à Visão, irmãzinha... faz dois dias que está inconsciente... – Éowin enxugou uma lágrima furtiva – Mas graças à Deusa você está bem!

- Sim... – Arween virou-se e se assustou ao constatar a presença do estranho – E quem é você?

- Sou Severus Snape

Arween olhou-o e seu olhar desfocou-se, enxergando sua aura cinzenta e repleta de dor, e as dúvidas em seu coração jovem. Um baque forte no peito fez os olhos de Arween encherem-se de lágrimas que ela não soube explicar: lágrimas de dor, de alegria, de desejo reprimido, de saudade. Ela baixou a cabeça, constrangida, e virou-se para a parede.

- É melhor você sair da cama, irmãzinha, e tomar um banho. Vou preparar o jantar. Talvez o senhor Snape fique para comer conosco? – ela virou-se para o rapaz, que ficou ruborizado.

- Bem... o caso, senhora Éowin, é que eu queria saber se vocês não tem um quarto disponível... não havia nenhum vago na hospedaria... – ele olhava para baixo, constrangido.

- Acho que não há problema, Éowin. – Arween manifestou-se, olhando para a cabeça curvada do moço com um sorriso a brincar-lhe nos lábios – O senhor Snape pode ficar com o meu quarto, e eu durmo com você. Pretende demorar-se?

Severus levantou a cabeça, um ar orgulhoso nos olhos.

- Depende do quanto vocês estiverem dispostas a me ensinarem.

- Isso, senhor Snape, dependerá só do senhor...

Severus Snape era um jovem de 26 anos na época em que conheceu as irmãs fadas. Era um homem amargurado e triste, que passara por muitos momentos ruins... Arrependia-se amargamente de seu passado sombrio como Comensal da Morte, um dos companheiros de Lord Voldemort. Severus arrependera-se a tempo, trabalhando como espião para o lado do Bem. Há cinco anos, Voldemort se fora, levando consigo os Potter. Severus jamais conseguira se livrar da culpa que sentira por Ter se regozijado com a morte de Tiago Potter, seu grande rival dos tempos de escola, e com a ida de Sirius Black para Azkaban, por Ter traído os amigos. Mas depois de cinco anos, seu coração conseguia aliviar uma parte da culpa que sentia, e ele já conseguia voltar a uma existência normal, dando aulas de Poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Fora Alvo Dumbledore quem o mandara para aquela pequena aldeia na Irlanda, dizendo-lhe para que procurasse duas jovens irmãs que viviam sozinhas. Segundo ele, elas eram mestras na arte da cura pelas ervas, e conheciam muitas poções que nem mesmo a bruxidade descobrira.

Ao deparar-se com as duas moças, Severus ficou espantado com a juventude das duas. Mas, se elas realmente fossem do Povo Antigo, como afirmaram, era a explicação. No entanto, o que mais o impressionara fora a beleza da mais jovem... Os olhos castanhos brilhantes, a pele morena, meio dourada, os cabelos negros muito lisos e macios, o corpo vigoroso, o sorriso largo e meio tristonho... Era difícil não ficar encantado com aquela figura, como se ela tivesse lançado um feitiço em seus olhos e – por que não admitir? – em seu coração.

Nos primeiros tempos, ambas as irmãs saíam com ele para buscar ervas, ensinando-lhe o preparo de poções delicadas e sutis, complicadas e demoradas, mas extremamente importantes e úteis. Mas, depois de três meses, Éowin afastou-se do convívio deles, pretextando uma viagem necessária ao País de Gales, em busca de ervas que só cresciam naquele litoral. No dia da viagem, no final da tarde, Éowin chamou a irmã para uma conversa à sombra do carvalho centenário.

- Eu não tenho tanta necessidade dessa viagem, Arween, - ela começou, sem rodeios – mas Severus tem. É preciso que ele recupere parte de sua alma, uma parte que só você pode restituir-lhe, irmã. Amor, é só isso que pode curar este homem.

- Acha que eu devo celebrar o Casamento...?

- Não, absolutamente! Sabe bem que não foi isso que a Rainha disse. Não deve celebrar o Casamento, Arween, mas entregar-se a ele quando a hora chegar, quando você estiver pronta para isso. Sei bem que já o ama, não é mesmo?

- Impossível esconder isso de você, irmã...

- Então, quando sentir que ele está pronto, entregue-se a ele, minha jóia. Mas fique avisada: não é do teu destino nem do dele que fiquem juntos agora. Ele irá fugir de você, depois que descobrir seus sentimentos... e os dele próprio. Ele tem medo de machucar e de ser machucado. Mas, quando você o amar, Arween, plantará a semente do bem no coração dele. E ele voltará, irmã, para buscar o que lhe será de direito... – o olhar de Éowin desfocou-se – Pois haverá um fruto da união de vocês, que trará felicidade para ti, e que juntará teu destino e o de Severus novamente, de forma definitiva... – Éowin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, voltando do transe. – Bem, é tempo de partir, minha querida. Cuide-se.

- Sim, irmã. Que a Deusa te acompanhe em teus caminhos e te dê força e luz.

- Assim seja.

Éowin pegou sua pequena mala e subiu na charrete, açulando o cavalo com palavras na sua Língua. O animal saiu num trote lampeiro, deixando Arween olhando para a figura da irmã, que se distanciava cada vez mais depressa.

- Ela já foi? – a voz de Severus soou atrás dela. Ela virou-se e encarou-o .

- Sim, já. Só espero que não se demore. Nunca estivemos afastadas mais do que algumas horas... Eu não consigo lidar tão bem com a Visão quanto ela, e mesmo depois dos Rituais meu poder não é amadurecido o suficiente... Temo ficar afastada dela, Severus.

- Não se preocupe... – Ele deu um sorriso tímido e pôs a mão no ombro dela de leve, corando – Farei o possível para te ajudar a passar bem esses dias sem a sua irmã.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu em resposta. Os dois ficaram olhando-se por um longo tempo, dois pares de olhos negros perdendo-se nas profundezas um do outro. Severus foi o primeiro a baixar o olhar, um pouco envergonhado. Arween sorriu e desvencilhou-se devagar da mão dele. – Vamos entrar, vou preparar algo para jantarmos. Já é Lua Minguante; quando a Lua Nova chegar, não poderei alimentar-me tão bem... – "...e nem ficar ao teu lado", completou ela em pensamento.

No primeiro dia da Lua Nova, Severus estranhou a ausência de Arween para o café da manhã. O quarto da moça estava vazio, mas ele encontrou um bilhete em cima do travesseiro.

_Severus,_

_Durante a Lua Nova, as Sacerdotisas da Deusa devem recolher-se em isolamento, não podendo manter contato com o mundo exterior. Não comemos carne, não conversamos, não bebemos outra coisa que não água da fonte. É necessário que você fique sozinho estes dias. Aproveite para começar a maturação da poção Antariana. Não se preocupe comigo, estou em uma gruta próxima do lago, com víveres suficientes para toda a semana. Sempre fico aqui durante a Lua Nova._

_Me espere no primeiro dia do quarto crescente. De preferência com uma boa refeição, tá?_

Arween 

Severus sorriu ao ler o bilhete, mas um aguilhão de preocupação picou-o. Uma semana sozinha, em uma gruta no meio do bosque... Ele viu que não conseguiria dormir direito. Mas, já que era necessário, ele iria dedicar-se à maturação da poção. Com a cabeça na beira do lago.

Na gruta escondida, na beira do lago, Arween entregava sua mente à Deusa e deixou-se dominar pela visão. Passado, presente e futuro passaram pela alma dela, e a figura de Severus estava sempre presente como uma sombra. A face oculta de Cerydwen revelava para sua filha e serva os segredos de seu Destino. Arween sabia que aquela vigília de Lua Nova seria decisiva.

Severus não conseguia desviar os olhos da orla do bosque, imaginando a toda hora se Arween estaria bem. A figura da fada fazia-se mais presente em seus pensamentos, mais freqüentemente o nome dela lhe vinha aos lábios. Conversando sozinho enquanto maturava a poção, ele via-se falando nas qualidades da moça, no quanto ela era encantadora e doce e serena e pura... No quanto ela era diferente dele.

Severus achava que não havia futuro para eles, e que era melhor esquecê-la como mulher. Ela nem mesmo era humana!

Pobre Severus, que não fazia idéia dos desígnios da Deusa...

Na última noite da Lua Nova, Arween e Severus tiveram o mesmo sonho.

_Os dois estavam parados, frente a frente, em meio a um círculo de pedras. Arween estava com vestes de sacerdotisa, trazendo como sempre o símbolo da Deusa em sua fronte. Ela estava diferente, tinha cabelos ruivos, olhos cinzentos. Também Severus estava diferente, loiro e alto, de olhos azuis penetrantes, trazendo tatuadas nos pulsos as serpentes dos druidas. Ele olhou-a e acariciou-lhe o rosto._

_- Meryann... sei que não tem outro jeito, mas me dói tanto te deixar..._

_- Kevin, meu amado, tenhamos fé nos desígnios da Deusa. Sinto que ainda nos encontraremos outra vez... – a voz dela falhou e ele abraçou-a, estreitando-a em seus braços fortes._

_- Também sinto isso, meu amor... mas também sinto que vai demorar muito, muito... e que vou sofrer muito antes de te reencontrar... – ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a com carinho – Mas quando a hora chegar, serás minha de novo, eu sei..._

Tanto Arween quanto Severus acordaram ao mesmo tempo do sonho, sentindo-se confusos e com um sentimento inexplicável de saudade pesando no peito...

Logo após o meio-dia, Severus estava colhendo acônito na orla do bosque quando avistou Arween. Ela vinha pálida e ligeiramente cambaleante, e o coração dele apertou-se ao vê-la daquele jeito. Correu ao encontro dela e amparou-a no momento certo, pois a fada desfaleceu em seus braços. Ele levou-a com cuidado para dentro de casa, deitando-a na cama e tirando-lhe os sapatos. Correu para fazer compressas frias de ervas revigorantes, e colocou-as com carinho sobre a testa, segurando as mãos frias dela entre as dele. Depois de alguns minutos, a moça abriu os olhos, viu-o junto dela e sorriu.

- Severus...

- Está melhor?

- Sim... creio que foi só fraqueza por não Ter me alimentado... passar uma semana a base de ervas não é muito fácil...

- Agora você precisa comer algo mais forte, Meryann...

- Do que você me chamou? – ela soergueu-se na cama, olhando direto nos olhos dele.

- N-não sei... – ele murmurou, confuso – Quis falar o seu nome, mas... – ele baixou a cabeça, um ar de confusão enorme no rosto. Arween passou a mão de leve nos cabelos dele e sentiu que, a despeito da aparência oleosa, eles eram macios e suaves. Ela encostou o rosto na cabeça dele e suspirou.

Severus então ergueu o rosto e tomou-lhe os lábios de repente.

Arween sentiu como se já houvesse provado do beijo dele mais de uma vez. Era como se ele tivesse estado distante e agora voltasse para ela, para o lugar que lhe cabia de direito. Severus sentiu alguma coisa romper-se em seu peito, uma alegria infinita, que jamais sentira, e tudo que queria era provar o sabor de Arween, sentir-lhe o calor do corpo, amá-la.

Ele continuou beijando-a enquanto suas mãos corriam pelo corpo da moça, procurando o fecho do vestido simples e comprido que ela usava. Arween deixava suas mãos correrem lentas pelas costas de Severus, sentindo ele despi-la. Quando viu-a nua, ele teve um assomo de ternura, e correu com a ponta dos dedos toda a extensão do corpo moreno. Em seguida, ele tirou as próprias roupas, deitando-se junto dela na cama, abraçando o corpo da fada, sentindo-lhe o calor suave da pele macia. Ele encostou o rosto no dela e sorriu. Arween sentiu que poderia ficar assim, junto dele, o resto de sua vida.

Severus correu a mão dos ombros até a cintura dela com delicadeza, sentindo ela arranhar-lhe as costas e o peito com carinho. Ele beijou os lábios dela com paixão e ouviu-a suspirar.

Sentindo a alma plena de paixão e ternura, eles se amaram.

Depois do clímax, exausto e feliz, Severus recostou-se entre os seios de Arween, um sorriso no rosto, e adormeceu. Ela ficou acordada, recostada na cama, acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros e velando-lhe o sono. Até que a Lua atingiu seu apogeu no céu noturno e ela caiu num sono pesado, sossegado e satisfeito.

__

- É preciso, Severus. Precisamos de alguém entre os Comensais! 

_- Eu sei, Alvo, e estou pronto para os riscos._

_- Os Potter devem pagar, Severus! Por três vezes me desafiaram e escaparam impunes! Eles devem pagar!_

_- Sim, milorde, Potter deve pagar... Mas vai ser difícil pegá-los agora, Dumbledore está de olho neles, Lílian Potter está grávida, milorde sabe..._

_- Sim, eu sei..._

_- Alvo, ele quer pegar Tiago e Lílian! Diga a eles que se escondam, rápido!_

_- Sim, é preciso... mas Lílian não vai querer esconder-se agora, não antes do bebê nascer..._

_- Mas é preciso, Alvo!_

_- A decisão e o risco só cabe a eles, meu caro..._

_- Tiago encontrou um bom esconderijo, Severus. Ele, Lílian e o pequeno Harry vão para lá depois de amanhã._

_- Faça-os usar o feitiço Fidellius, Alvo, por segurança._

_- Sim, eu farei... creio que eles escolherão o jovem Sirius como Fiel do Segredo..._

_- É o mais provável... diga-lhes isso, Alvo. Black jamais trairia os Potter._

_- Severus, aconteceu o pior. Sirius traiu o segredo dos Potter._

_- É impossível, Alvo! Ele e Tiago são como irmãos!_

_- Mas Sirius caiu para o lado das Trevas, meu caro. E Lílian e Tiago estão mortos._

_- Não, por Merlin, não... e o pequeno Harry?_

_- Escapou, ainda não sei como... mas agora está órfão..._

_- E... Voldemort?_

_- Ele se foi, Severus. Por Enquanto._

_- Tiago e Lílian mortos... é tudo minha culpa, Alvo..._

_- Não, Severus, não é..._

- Minha culpa, minha culpa...

Severus acordou murmurando, suado, assustado, esfregando convulsivamente o antebraço direito com a mão esquerda. Ele viu Arween recostada em seu peito, e uma dor imensa tomou conta de seu coração. Ela não merecia alguém como ele, alguém sujo, obscuro, dividido. Tão jovem, tão linda, tão poderosa, tão pura... Doía, mas ele tinha que partir. Sabia, de algum modo, que esse momento chegaria. Ele não poderia ser dela enquanto não estivesse livre de todas as dores e dúvidas que tomavam seu ser, enquanto ele não estivesse limpo e renovado. Ela iria sofrer, mas era preciso.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-la. Foi até o outro quarto e arrumou rapidamente sua valise. Vestiu-se depressa e escreveu às carreiras um bilhete, em um pedaço de pergaminho. Voltou ao quarto onde a fada dormia um sono tranqüilo e sem sonhos, sentindo a alma pesada de tanto amor ao olhar para ela. Deixou o bilhete ao lado do travesseiro e abaixou-se, beijando-a com carinho nos lábios uma última vez.

- Um dia, minha fada. – ele sussurrou, acariciando de leve os cabelos dela – um dia estaremos juntos de novo, meu amor.

Severus então partiu, com a noite ainda pesada sobre a terra, e um negrume de amargura em seu coração.

Éowin voltou depois de quase seis meses no País de Gales. Avistou a figura da irmã, de costas, colhendo flores de camomila no jardim da casa. Ela gritou de longe.

- Arween!

Arween virou-se, um sorriso no rosto, os olhos brilhantes e cheios de uma alegria e uma luz interiores. A barriga de cinco meses sobressaía sob a túnica que ela usava, junto com calças de algodão e um par de botas. Ela acenou para a irmã mais velha, uma das mãos nas costas, sustentando o peso.

Éowin desceu da charrete e tomou a irmã nos braços, cheia de saudade e alegria. Lágrimas assomaram-lhe aos olhos.

- É um menino... – ela murmurou, a mão na barriga da irmã – E de grande poder mágico... ele será Grande entre os Grandes, minha jóia...

- Sim, eu sei... A Visão tomou-me na manhã em que Severus partiu, e eu vi nosso filho em um grande salão de pedra, junto com uma bela menina de cabelos azulados...

- Ele partiu, então, irmã?

- Sim... mas eu sabia que isso aconteceria, Éowin, estava escrito que nós teríamos que nos separarmos. Ele precisa superar seus medos e dores antes de ser feliz de novo. Mas chegará o dia em que ele virá buscar o que lhe é de direito... Aurelius.

- É um bonito nome para seu filho, irmã.

As duas se abraçaram e entraram em casa. Arween resplandecia com uma luz interior maravilhosa, seus olhos como duas estrelas negras, um sorriso constante nos lábios. A gravidez foi relativamente fácil, a moça não passou mal, alimentou-se bem e teve um ganho de peso razoável. A medida que o dia do parto se aproximava, Arween se sentia expectante, como quem espera um reencontro com um ser muito amado.

E então, no alvorecer da véspera de _Samhain_ (dia 31 de outubro), ela acordou sentindo as dores. Tranqüilamente, preparou a cama com lençóis limpos, uma tina com água da nascente onde banhar o nenê e a roupa com que ele seria vestido. Foi sozinha até o lago, e no caminho sentiu a bolsa romper. Banhou-se, vestiu uma camisola branca e um longo casaco e voltou com passos vagarosos para casa, parando escorada nas árvores a cada acesso de dor. Entrou em casa e só então acordou a irmã, que dormia em seu quarto.

- Éowin... Éowin, acorde... – Éowin abriu os olhos, espreguiçou-se e olhou a irmã, um clarão de compreensão em seus olhos.

- Está na hora?!

- Aham...

Éowin ergueu-se e vestiu depressa um vestido de andar em casa. Segurou o braço da irmã e levou-a até a cama já pronta. A testa de Arween estava coberta de suor, mas um sorrisolhe tomava os lábios em meio a dor.

O parto foi fácil, e a fada quase não sentiu dor. Depois de cerca de duas horas, Aurelius nascia. A irmã pôs em seus braços uma linda criança. Suave penugem negra lhe cobria a cabeça, e os traços eram os de sua mãe. Mas se via que ele ainda teria motivos para afirmar que era filho legítimo de Severus Snape. Arween sabia. O bebê era robusto e saudável, e Arween conseguia sentir o poder do Povo Antigo emanando do corpinho recém-nascido. E um poder diferente, que ela ainda não podia afirmar com certeza o que seria...

O nenê foi limpo e vestido, e Arween adormeceu em sua cama abraçada ao filho, o quarto cheirando a camomila, e o som suave e triste de sua irmã mais velha cantando na Língua Antiga.

**DEZ ANOS DEPOIS... **

- Aurelius! Ai, onde esse menino se meteu? – Éowin saía de dentro de casa, e deu de cara com a irmã, que plantava uma muda de avenca, ajoelhada ao lado do canteiro de ervas.

- Onde seu filho se meteu, Arween? Está na hora da lição da manhã e ele não aparece!

- Já experimentou procurar na beira do lago? Ele tem uma predileção por aquele lugar... e desconfio que tem exercitado alguns poderes que quer esconder da gente... – Arween respondeu, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer, cara irmã, que a herança paterna dele está começando a se manifestar... e que em breve Severus virá a nós novamente. – os olhos de Arween brilhavam descontrolados, entrando e saindo de foco, numa manifestação surpreendentemente forte da Visão – O destino de Aurelius começará a se cumprir em breve, e também o de seu pai... e o nosso... prepara-te, Éowin, pois quando Aurelius partir o homem de aura dourada virá a ti... – Arween cambaleou e encostou-se na parede da casa. Depois de tantos anos, ela já conseguia dominar melhor seu poder, e a Visão já não a afetava tanto. Respirou fundo e encarou a irmã, que tinha um brilho entre feliz e assustado no olhar. Sorriu e levantou-se. – Vamos encontrar o danadinho.

Arween encaminhou-se para a orla do bosque e chamou com voz doce.

- Aurelius, querido, venha até aqui...

Depois de um minuto, ouviram-se passos, e a figura de um rapazinho apareceu por entre as árvores. Ele era alto para seus dez anos, e magro. Tinha cabelos negro-azeviche, mais negros ainda que os de sua mãe, e olhos negros e penetrantes. As feições eram do povo das Fadas, mas a palidez romântica, o ar altivo e o sorriso demonstravam que eram filho de Severus. O garoto aproximou-se da mãe e abraçou-a com carinho.

- Onde você andava, meu amor?

- Na beira do lago, mamãe. – A voz dele era grave e profunda apesar da idade. Arween olhou a irmã com cara de "não te disse?" – Gosto de ir até lá para... pensar.

- Mas não na hora das suas lições, Aurelius! – falou Éowin, tentando dar um tom seco à voz mas não resistindo à ternura que sentia toda vez que via o sobrinho. – Podia deixar para ... "pensar" depois que fizesse suas lições.

Aurelius ergueu o rosto, um ar leve de desafio nos olhos, as maçãs do rosto rosadas.

- Mas eu estava _aprendendo coisas_, tia. Coisas que... _não sei_ como vieram parar na minha cabeça, mas que _estão_ lá. Eu acho que é algo que tem a ver com meu pai...

- Por que você acha isso, querido? – Arween quis saber.

- Por que tenho sonhado com ele. Um homem alto e magro, sempre de preto... dando aulas, eu acho, em um castelo enorme... e sempre implicando com outro homem, que tem uma cicatriz na testa... e conversando com um velho engraçado, de cabelos compridos e óculos... acho que ele vem me encontrar, mãe. E vem logo.

- E como você sabe?

- Eu sinto. É só.

Aurelius entrou docilmente em casa. Arween e Éowin entreolharam-se, um raio de compreensão passando entre as duas. O garoto iniciava-se na Visão, sem o saber. Éowin baixou a cabeça e entrou atrás de Aurelius em casa, deixando a irmã no jardim.

Com um suspiro fundo, Arween agachou-se e continuou plantando as mudas de avenca; elas eram necessárias para um certo tipo de poção muito eficaz para curar doenças infantis. Foi quando sentiu a nuca queimar, como se um bom fogo fosse aceso em suas costas, e seu coração aqueceu-se repentinamente, acelerando. Ela abriu um grande sorriso e falou sem mesmo se virar.

- Sou eu mesma, Severus. Aproxime-se.

Ela ergueu-se sem dificuldade e virou-se, encarando o homem que não via há quase onze anos. Levou um choque ao observar os olhos negros que tanto amava: estavam velados por uma sombra de amargura e desespero que doíam como uma facada em sua alma. Rugas de expressão marcavam aquele rosto adorado, e o ar amargo em torno da boca lhe queimava a vista. Ele estava magro, terrivelmente magro, e a olhava com uma expressão mista de saudade e dor e desejo e ternura e tristeza. Ela deu um sorriso, tirado do fundo de sua dor ao vê-lo assim destruído, e ergueu a mão lentamente para tocar-lhe a face.

Severus puxou-a de encontro a ele e afundou o rosto nos cabelos bastos e negros da fada, aspirando-lhe o perfume de madressilva. Antes que pudesse controlar-se, lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, e ele soluçou abraçado a ela.

- Arween... minha Arween... tanto tempo, tanto tempo...

Fazendo um esforço enorme para não chorar, Arween ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele com imenso carinho, acariciando os cabelos negros, macios e lustrosos. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir a carícia suave, e virou a cabeça para beijar as mãos dela. Abriu os olhos e fez menção de falar, no que foi interrompido por Arween, que cobriu os lábios dele com os dedos e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele abraçou-a com mais força, sussurrando-lhe:

- E como ele é?

- Você já vai saber...

Aurelius vinha saindo de casa, mexendo em uma bolsa gasta de couro, vestindo calças jeans e uma camiseta larga.

- Mãe, me consegue mais losna? Preciso fazer aquela poção revigorante para o irmão da Allison e o meu estoque aca... – ele ergueu os olhos e viu o homem que estava junto com sua mãe, parecendo não espantado, mas apenas surpreso, como quem vê o pai ou a mãe chegar mais cedo do trabalho – Pai?

Severus olhou do rapaz para Arween, como que perguntando como ele sabia.

- Ele já tem a Visão... ainda é incipiente, mas já funciona muito bem.

Ele aproximou-se do filho e abaixou-se, para que ficassem da mesma altura.

- E como é seu nome, meu filho?

- Aurelius. Eu também sou bruxo? – ele disparou, à queima-roupa. Severus sorriu. O garoto era realmente parecido com ele.

- É, sim. E é por isso que eu estou aqui. Chegou a hora de levá-lo para conhecer o meu... não, o nosso mundo. Você já está na idade de freqüentar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Vim para levá-lo comigo, Aurelius.

- Eu sei. Durante o ano com seu pai, nas férias com sua mãe, até que os caminhos dos dois se juntem de novo de forma definitiva e sua primeira missão esteja cumprida, foi assim que ela me disse.

- Ela quem? – quis saber Arween, intrigada.

- A Rainha, mãe. Ela veio conversar comigo algumas vezes, na beira do lago.

Arween não pôde esconder a surpresa. Éowin, que vinha saindo, foi abordada pela irmã de forma brusca.

- Você sabia?

- Não. Mas imaginava que alguém andava ensinando Aurelius a controlar sua Visão melhor do que eu...

Arween abraçou o filho forte e carinhosamente. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, que ela fez de tudo para conter.

- Você entende que é necessário, não entende?

- Entendo, mãe. E vai ser bom aprender coisas novas... e não Ter a tia Éowin ralhando comigo toda hora. – deu um risinho maroto.

- Então vá fazer suas malas. Sua tia o ajudará.

Aurelius e Éowin entraram em casa de mãos dadas. O garoto já estava quase do tamanho da tia, que era muito pequenina, como os fadas geralmente o são, tendo pouco mais de um metro e meio. Severus olhou para Arween e avançou, acariciando-lhe o rosto, uma interrogação muda no olhar. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda não, Severus. Você ainda não está pronto. – ela sentiu a tontura característica da Visão e logo entrou em transe – Você ainda tem de aprender a amar as diferenças de seu filho, e de respeitá-lo como o ser poderoso que ele é... você ainda tem que perder o orgulho e aprender a admitir seus erros e fraquezas... ainda tem que aprender a amar e perdoar...

Arween respirou fundo e recostou-se em Severus. Ele abraçou-a com mais força e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Mas um dia...?

- Sim, meu amado. Um dia você estará pronto. E não vai demorar tanto assim...

- E obedeça seus professores, seu danado.

- Sim, tia.

- Não esqueça de tomar aquela infusão de ervas que te ensinei, esse inverno vai ser bem rigoroso.

- Não vou esquecer, tia. Até logo!

Éowin afastou-se para que a irmã ficasse à vontade para despedir-se do filho. Ela ergueu a mão e traçou um crescente na fronte do garoto.

- Que a Deusa te acompanhe e te dê luz em teus caminhos, meu filho.

- E que Ela esteja sempre contigo, mãe.

Eles se abraçaram com força e o garoto depois se afastou em direção ao pai, que o esperava na orla do bosque. Os dois sumiram em meio às árvores. Arween sentia como se outro pedaço de sua alma estivesse sendo levado embora.

- Não chore, irmã. Sabe que ele é um menino forte, e em breve vocês estarão juntos... e eu falo dos três.

Arween sorriu, tristonha.

- Que acha de uma volta até o litoral? Acho que Celtwyc consegue cobrir a distância em duas horas, duas horas e meia... – ela falou, para distrair sua mente e sua irmã dos seus pensamentos tristes.

- Acho ótimo. Vou colocar uma roupa mais apropriada para montar, enquanto você sela Celtwyc.

- Sim.

Arween foi em direção do estábulo quando a Visão a acometeu: ela viu um homem de longos cabelos azulados na beira do mar, com as ondas batendo em seus pés, um homem que parecia irradiar um brilho dourado... quem seria?

**N/A**: Banzai!!!!! Terminei, finalmente este capítulo! Mil perdões pela demora!!!!!!!!! Essa fic tem ligação com outra fic minha " Can You Feel the Magic in The Air?", então é bom ler as duas... hihihihi... Até o final da próxima semana, A história de Éowin e o final desse interludiozinho sobre as irmãs fadas... final que na verdade será um novo começo...

Bjins da Éowin!


	3. A História de Éowin

DISCLAIMER: O mundo retratado não me pertence, e sim a Marion Zimmer Bradley, autora de "As brumas de Avalon".

- Harry Potter, seu mundo e seus personagens TAMBÉM não me pertencem, a digníssima e genial J.K. Rowling foi mais rápida que eu (droga!).

- E adivinha? CDZ e seus personagens TAMBÉM não me pertencem, os direitos autorais cabem ao honorável Masami Kurumada. Arigatou, Kurumada-sensei!

- Ah, as citações sobre a gravidez dos Cavaleiros pertencem à minha mais que querida Pipe-sensei, genial ficwriter e eterna fonte de inspiração, na fic "Após uma festa de Baco". Essa fic tem ligação com a Can You feel the magic in the Air, como minha digna sensei o sabe. E os personagens da dita fic (filhos dos cavaleiros, etc) são todinhos dela!

- Só pra garantir... Gente, as informações "detalhadas" sobre as fadas, os rituais e canções descritos foram, em sua maioria, inventados por mim, usando uns muy parcos conhecimentos que possuo. As informações não devem ser levadas mais a sério que qualquer outra coisa nessa fic. Por favor, se qualquer pagão se sentir ofendido com os erros da minha interpretação das religiões politeístas, mande-me um e-mail, vamos conversar para que eu aprenda mais e não cometa erros em projetos futuros. O mesmo aviso vale pra minha outra fic, _Can you feel the magic in the air?_

Now… Enjoy the fic!

CAP II – A HISTÓRIA DE ÉOWIN

Na beira da praia, Arween observava sua irmã mais velha, que contemplava o oceano do alto de uma duna. A figura pequena e frágil de Éowin podia ser confundida com a de uma garotinha, não fosse o corpo notadamente feminino. A fada andava para lá e para cá, inquieta, num silêncio de expectativa. Ela só não sabia o que esperar.

- Éowin! Desce daí e vamos caminhar na beirinha da água!

Éowin desceu da duna e juntou-se à irmã. As duas foram caminhando lado a lado, aparentemente em silêncio, mas mantendo uma espécie de "conversa mental" sobre o pequeno Aurelius. As duas iam espadanando a água das ondas que vinham morrer na praia com os pés, olhando para baixo, sorrisos idênticos e tristes nos rostos.

Até que sentiram a presença de mais alguém, uma pessoa que não fazia o mínimo esforço para dissimular uma energia vital incrivelmente poderosa e confusa.

Levantando o olhar, depararam-se com a figura de um homem, parado de frente para o mar. Os cabelos longos e azuis esvoaçavam com a brisa da tarde, e as ondas batiam nos pés calçados com botas. O estranho vestia calças de camurça marrom e uma camisa branca meio aberta no peito, que subia e descia em uma respiração profunda e compassada. Os olhos profundamente azuis estavam perdidos nas lonjuras do oceano, como se procurasse por algo. Éowin sentiu-se magnetizada pela figura do estranho, uma estranha euforia tomava seu coração ao enxergá-lo. Lembrou-se das palavras da Rainha. Concentrou-se e, desfocando o olhar, conseguiu visualizar a aura do estranho... Uma energia dourada, que o cobria como uma nuvem brilhante, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um lado obscuro, como a face oculta da Lua. As palavras da Rainha vieram com nitidez à sua mente: " O homem de duas faces e aura dourada virá a ti...".

Éowin quis aproximar-se do jovem, sentindo-lhe a energia vital um tanto agressiva. No momento em que ia chegar mais perto, sentiu a energia aumentar assustadoramente. O estranho ergueu um dos braços, e uma onda enorme levantou-se com o movimento de sua mão. Ele projetou a mão para a frente, e a água inverteu seu fluxo por um momento, como se um tampão tivesse sido aberto. A fada sentiu que aquilo era só uma forma dele extravasar a raiva, ou talvez a frustração. Ouviu, com sua audição aguçada e bem treinada, ele murmurando para si mesmo.

- Maldito Julian... não sei porque fui atrás de você, não sei que maldita idéia eu tinha na cabeça quando despertei Poseidon... quando despertei o mal que dormia em mim e em meu irmão... dor e sofrimento, foi só o que provoquei... Athena devia ter me deixado morrer no Cabo Sunion, mesmo que eu tenha me arrependido e assumido a armadura de Gêmeos quando Saga morreu a primeira vez...O Dragão Marinho sempre vai dormir dentro de mim... como Ares dorme em Saga... e eu tenho medo que desperte de novo...Maldição! Nem mesmo a morte me purificou, o que eu devo fazer para dominar esse lado obscuro, essa outra face? O mar tem me chamado com mais força nesses últimos dias... mas eu preciso de algo que me prenda definitivamente à Terra... para nunca mais ouvir com saudade o canto das ondas... minha punição não foi suficiente... Milo devia ter me matado...

Nesse momento, o estranho sentiu uma dor forte, lembrança dolorida de algum confronto. Fechou os olhos e apertou-os com força. Mas a dor refletiu-se em Éowin, que estava completamente afinada com a alma e a aura dele. Mesmo sendo uma fada, era uma mulher franzina, e a dor foi forte demais para ela. Soltou um grito abafado e caiu nos braços de Arween.

- Éowin!

O estranho ouvira o grito de Éowin, e virou-se, com o rosto fechado. Ao deparar-se com a cena da jovem caída no colo da irmã, sentiu uma pontada de culpa, sem entender o motivo. Correu ao encontro das duas, enquanto Arween deitava a irmã na areia com delicadeza. Ele aproximou-se e olhou para o rosto moreno e miúdo, emoldurado pelos cabelos negros, sentindo como se algo fosse arrancado de dentro do peito dele, uma amarra, uma algema, e ele se sentiu subitamente mais leve, mais livre.

- Algum problema, moça?

- Acho... acho que foi só uma vertigem, minha irmã anda com a saúde abalada, senhor...

- Kanon, meu nome é Kanon. Vocês moram por aqui, senhorita? Querem uma carona até em casa, talvez?

- Eu ficaria agradecida, senhor Kanon, mas nós viemos a cavalo, e não gostaria de deixar o pobre Celtwyc aqui...

- Bem, eu posso arrumar um estábulo onde ele possa ficar até amanhã, levo as duas para casa e amanhã lhes devolvo o cavalo. Onde vocês vivem?

- Em Gweny.

- E vieram a cavalo até aqui! – ele observou as calças justas e as blusas soltas das duas, bem como suas botas de couro. Kanon tomou Éowin com delicadeza no colo, fazendo sinal para Arween segui-lo – Meu carro está parado ali atrás das dunas. Vou levá-las, e depois volto para buscar o cavalo.

Arween assentiu. Kanon levou-as até um conversível azul-escuro, ajeitando Éowin no banco de trás. Arween sentou-se junto da irmã e deu um assobio longo e triste. Um cavalo negro apareceu resfolegando, e aproximou-se do carro relinchando. Arween dirigiu-se ao animal na Língua Antiga.

- Fique aqui, Celtwyc, até que este mortal venha buscá-lo de novo. Ficaremos bem.

Kanon ouviu as palavras ditas em uma língua cantada e suave, que ele achou semelhante à língua dos antigos celtas, que aprendera durante suas andanças pela Irlanda, nos últimos dois anos.

- Ele estará aqui quando voltar. – afirmou Arween – Podemos ir.

Sem mais palavra, Kanon arrancou, saindo a toda velocidade. O trajeto foi feito em silêncio, Arween acariciando os cabelos da irmã e cantarolando em sua própria língua, Kanon perdido em seus pensamentos. Ao chegarem a Gweny, Arween saltou do carro com desenvoltura, levando a irmã nos braços. Kanon correu para acompanhá-las, e entrou na casa simples das moças, mesmo sem ser convidado. A fada deitou sua irmã mais velha na cama larga de casal, e despiu a camisa dela, dando um grito de surpresa. Por todo o tórax de Éowin espalhavam-se manchas avermelhadas, como de ferroadas de um inseto particularmente grande. A maior delas, na altura do coração. Kanon deu um grito abafado.

- O que foi?

- Não... não foi nada...

" Parecem as marcas da Agulha Escarlate... mas como pode ser? Não há como ser coincidência eu lembrar daquela noite e essa mulher aparecer com as mesmas marcas... inclusive a de Antares... Tem algo muito estranho nisso e eu vou descobrir o que é..."

- Ahn... senhorita? Eu... tenho que ir. Volto amanhã pela manhã, trazendo o seu cavalo. Estimo as melhoras para sua irmã.

- Eu agradeço, senhor Kanon. Até amanhã.

Kanon saiu em silêncio da casa, querendo ir investigar pela aldeia quem eram aquelas mulheres de cabelos negros e olhos de mistério. Decidiu aproveitar o final de tarde para fazê-lo. Sabia exatamente a quem consultar. No dia seguinte, saberia com quem estava lidando.

_P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Arween viu a irmã abrir os olhos devagarinho, com dificuldade, e a viu sussurrar palavras que não faziam sentido.

- Onde está Milo... e Saori... preciso protegê-la, preciso... – devagar ela retomou a própria consciência e abriu os olhos assustada, tentando erguer-se. Fez uma careta de dor e tornou a deitar-se – Ai, que dor... que aconteceu comigo, em nome da Deusa? Parece que foi atingida por um bando de abelhas gigantes e enfurecidas... e que hematomas são esses? Só me lembro de estar na beira da praia e...

Uma luz acendeu-se em sua mente. É claro! O estranho parado na beira da praia. Estava afinada com os pensamentos dele, quando uma imagem estranha lhe veio a cabeça... um homem de cabelos azul-escuros vestindo um traje dourado, que o atacava em uma sala do que parecia um templo grego... O nome que ela ouvira ser pronunciado pelo homem de dourado... como era mesmo...

- Kanon! – ela exclamou, com um sorriso de triunfo – É esse o nome dele, não é? Kanon!

- Sim, é esse mesmo. Você reparou...

- Na aura dele? Claro! – Éowin levantou-se, agitada, reprimindo uma careta de dor – Tenho que vestir meu traje branco e ir até o lago... É noite de Lua Cheia, e eu preciso entrar em contato com a Rainha! Tenho que esclarecer algumas coisas com as quais sonhei... – mas não disse para a irmã quais eram.

- Éowin... tens certeza de que estás em condições?

- Convenhamos, Arween, que esse não é o melhor momento pra pensar se estou ou não em condições de usar a Visão. É uma questão de necessidade! – Éowin esvoaçava em torno da irmã, vestindo o traje cerimonial e pegando a bolsa com os instrumentos necessários. Apesar do andar um pouco dificultado pela dor, ela parecia radiante, feliz como há tempos não se sentia.

- Éowin, eu preciso avisar...

- O quê? – ela perguntou, já com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Ele virá aqui amanhã...

- Ótimo! Assim já saberei o que preciso fazer.

_P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Com a lamparina de bronze na mão, Éowin ia iluminando o caminho até o lago, pelo meio do bosque. Trazia consigo o jarro de prata e um pouco de óleo para a volta. Ao chegar na beira do lago, largou suas coisas e descalçou as sandálias, sentindo o contato com a terra fria e úmida restaurar-lhe as forças mágicas. Foi quando ouviu um ruído, como um farfalhar de vestes. Virou-se em direção aos carvalhos.

- Quem está aí?

Viu então uma figura pequenina, de cabelos negros e curtos e toda vestida de preto, sair do maciço de árvores e adiantar-se em direção a ela.

- Lilyth!

A moça de cabelos curtos sorriu e correu a abraçar a amiga, que não via há muitos anos. As duas moças ficaram muito tempo unidas num abraço fraterno até que Éowin, com lágrimas nos olhos, afastou-se e olhou o rosto da amiga, sorrindo.

- Que aconteceu com teu lindo cabelo comprido, Lilyth?

- Não me chamo mais Lilyth, Éowin. Desde que ingressei de corpo e alma no serviço da Deusa, chamo-me Salem.

- Então resolveste dedicar-te completamente ao serviço da Mãe? És agora uma das virgens sagradas do País do Verão!

- Sim, e não sabes como foi difícil tomar essa decisão... mas quando a Deusa chama é difícil não responder a ela. – Salem sorriu, os olhos estreitos brilhando com uma luz negra e insondável – Mas não foi para falar da minha iniciação que vim aqui!

- E para que foi?

- Trouxe-te um recado da Rainha Aine. Ela sabia que virias procurá-la, e achou melhor mandar-me para que eu transmitisse o recado.

- E o que ela manda dizer?

- Que esperes até Beltane. Até lá, terás tempo de conhecer bem a ele e de ler o que vai em sua alma. Na noite de Beltane Aine fará com que ele venha até ti. Acenda uma fogueira na clareira dos carvalhos centenários e prepare tudo para os ritos do sabbat. A Rainha também disse que é para fazeres os ritos de acordo com o que teu coração ordenar... pois assim saberás que é a Deusa quem toma conta do teu corpo, através da energia sagrada do Amor.

- Os ritos de Beltane... então...

- Não. Ainda não nascerá um fruto dessa união, Éowin. Na verdade, levará um tempo até que ele amadureça o coração para que possam criar seus filhos de maneira adequada. Mas não se preocupe, eles virão e serão fortes e poderosos. – Salem sorriu – E cuide bem dele... Sei que deve ser um homem especial, já que está destinado a ti, Éowin, a Mensageira do Povo Antigo.

Éowin sorriu e abraçou Salem apertado, pois sabia que tão cedo não a veria novamente.

- Que a Deusa esteja sempre contigo, Salem, Guardiã das Tradições, e que possas retornar em breve para cá... sinto falta da nossa amizade.

- Que a Deusa te abençoe três vezes, amiga... e eu estarei de volta quando menos esperar... Verás!

Salem sumiu-se sem ruído no maciço de árvores. Éowin ainda ficou muito tempo na beira do lago, meditando e restaurando suas forças para a luta que viria a travar com aquele homem nos próximos meses.

_P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Éowin estava no jardim, colhendo ervas, quando Kanon retornou, trazendo Celtwyc pela mão. O animal estava dócil e obediente, e relinchou alegre ao avistar uma das donas. A fada ainda sentia as marcas latejarem, mas conteve uma careta de dor ao erguer-se para cumprimentar o rapaz.

- Senhor Kanon, não é mesmo? – ela adiantou-se sorrindo, com a mão estendida – Agradeço-lhe profundamente o favor que prestou a mim e a minha irmã. – Kanon tomou a mão estendida da moça e beijou-a

- O prazer é meu em vê-la bem, senhorita Éowin. Cá está seu cavalo, como combinado com sua irmã. – ele entregou as rédeas de Celtwyc, que lambeu a mão da dona.

- Por favor, sem formalidades! Me chame apenas de Éowin. – ela sorriu e virou as costas, conduzindo o cavalo até o estábulo. Kanon seguiu-a em silêncio. – O senhor não é inglês... deixe-me ver... grego. Acertei? – ela virou-se e encarou-o. Ele sorriu, acanhado.

- Só Kanon, por favor. E sim, sou grego. Mas imagino que não seja difícil pra você e sua irmã saberem... sendo quem são. – o sorriso alargou-se em triunfo. Éowin não pode deixar de rir alto.

- Nunca se está a salvo em uma cidadela pequena. Basta ajudarmos meia dúzia de camponeses e já nos taxam de feiticeiras!

- De Fadas, na verdade. – Éowin parou de rir. - Conversei com o velho druida que mora na parte mais isolada da aldeia, Gawen. Eu já o conhecia, de minhas andanças pelo país. Ele contou-me a verdade sobre vocês.

- De todos os velhos com quem você podia topar, tinha que ser com o único em toda a aldeia que conhece a verdade! O único Iniciado que ainda vive por aqui! – Éowin suspirou – O que prova que era do nosso Destino esse encontro... E que você descobrisse a verdade por sua própria conta. Poupou-me muita explicação, essa sua curiosidade.

- É próprio do meu signo. – respondeu Kanon, dando de ombros.

- Um geminiano, só pode ser. – Éowin resmungou. "Com tantos signos, minha Outra Parte tinha que ser justamente um bendito geminiano? Eu mereço...". – Bem, aproveite, mate sua curiosidade sobre o Povo Antigo, faça todas as perguntas que quiser!

- Gawen me advertiu quanto a isso... Ele falou: "Por nada nesse mundo dê corda a Éowin! É impossível fazê-la calar-se!" .

- O QUÊ! Aquele velho druida, eu vou fazê-lo passar uma longa temporada de silêncio por causa disso!

- Deixe, Éowin. Gawen falou brincando (_até parece...¬.¬_). Mas ele disse que você realmente gosta de falar. E eu estou ansioso por aprender a história do Povo Antigo, e dos primeiros habitantes da Bretanha. Então vim aqui pra saber se você me aceitaria como seu discípulo...

- Façamos uma troca: eu conto a história do meu Povo e de minha família, e você me conta a sua história e de seu Povo, de onde você veio, sua família, seus iguais, seus sofrimentos. – ela manteve a voz firme nessa última palavra, dando a entender que não aceitaria menos que a verdade vindo dele. Kanon sentiu que seu Destino decidir-se-ia naquela resposta. Sentiu de novo a sensação de libertação que sentira ao contemplar pela primeira vez o rosto da Fada, e viu que estava pronto para, finalmente, libertar-se e purgar-se do peso de seus erros passados.

- Está certo. A sua Verdade pela minha Verdade. Uma troca justa.

- Então, vamos tomar um chá, e começar a conversar. – Ela saiu do estábulo, indo em direção ao jardim para colher as flores de camélia que faziam o chá aromático que ela tanto apreciava. Kanon ficou contemplando-a durante a tarefa, e depois seguiu-a em silêncio para dentro da casa simples. Sentiu que, dentro daquelas singelas paredes de pedra, sua vida ia recomeçar.

_P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Kanon já estava com 40 anos quando sentiu o mal se manifestando dentro dele novamente. Um oráculo lhe dissera que ele só encontraria paz depois de muito vagar pela Terra dos Deuses Antigos. Athena lhe dissera ser assim que os Olímpicos referiam-se ao Reino Unido, em especial à Irlanda. Ele, então, resolvera partir.

O mundo parecia em paz. No Santuário, os cavaleiros de Ouro viviam tranqüilos com suas famílias.Seu irmão Saga e Pipe já tinham dois lindos filhos, e ele parecia definitivamente ter controlado Ares (apesar do lado maléfico tentar se manifestar novamente, Pipe também sabia controlá-lo). Ele então decidiu entregar-se a seu Destino, temeroso de que, se o Dragão marinho o dominasse enquanto ele estivesse no Santuário, Ares despertasse mais forte em seu irmão, e todo o inferno de 10 anos atrás voltasse a acontecer.

Saga ficou um tanto triste com a partida do irmão, mas ele também sentia a inquietude que tomava o íntimo de Kanon. A ligação entre os gêmeos era muito forte, e eles sempre sabiam, intuitivamente, o que se passava no íntimo do outro. Assim, mesmo sabendo da falta que sentiriam um do outro, Kanon arrumou suas malas, e Saga animou o irmão a partir.

Kanon deixou o Santuário com apenas uma mochila de acampamento, uma barraca e seu pequeno conversível azul. Ele cruzou a Europa sozinho em seu carro, parando em poucos lugares, e nunca ficando mais que uma ou duas noites. Ficou um tempo mais longo acampado no sopé do Vesúvio, próximo às ruínas de Pompéia. Ele não sabia por quê, mas sentia-se atraído por aquele lugar, que é um dos lugares de poder da Terra.

Depois de mais ou menos um mês de viagem, ele cruzou o Canal da Mancha e chegou à Inglaterra. Durante um longo tempo Kanon vagou, sentindo o Bem e o Mal travarem violenta Batalha em seu interior pela posse definitiva de sua alma. Era horrível sentir-se dividido, dominado ora por intenso ódio, ora por profundos tristeza e remorsos. Estava ficando cada vez mais duro ter uma vida normal, e Kanon partiu em busca de mais isolamento. Foi embora para a Irlanda.

E foi lá que ele conheceu o velho druida Gawen, que lhe ensinou coisas que ele não fazia idéia de que existiam. Gawen lhe ensinou as antigas tradições celtas, um pouco da língua gaélica, os ciclos da natureza e um pouco da história dos povos que habitaram a Bretanha antes da vinda dos Romanos. Kanon aprendeu rituais de meditação e purificação que muito ajudaram no processo de controle do seu lado obscuro. Depois de um tempo, sentiu necessidade de ficar sozinho e abandonou o velho Gawen, perdendo contato com ele, até aquela tarde de final de agosto.

Ao chegar em Gweny, passara por uma casa com um curioso sinal pintado sobre a porta, que sabia ser a runa que identificava o velho druida. Ficou surpreso ao ver que ele havia se estabelecido lá, e depois de deixar as duas irmãs em casa, foi ter com Gawen.

O druida então contou-lhe que aquela era sua morada fixa, e que Kanon travara contato com ele em um de seus períodos de andanças. Contou tudo que o grego queria saber acerca das jovens fadas, ou pelo menos tudo o que ele sabia. Quando o cavaleiro deixava a cabana, já noite alta, soltou uma enigmática observação.

- É curiosa a maneira que a Deusa encontra para traçar seus desígnios, valendo-se de um velho já no final da vida, como eu... mas também é curiosa a maneira de juntar seres tão diferentes e tão iguais...

Kanon não quis questionar o druida acerca do significado da sentença, dita num tom baixo e casual. Preferiu esperar para ver o que o contato com as fadas, em especial com a pequenina Éowin, traria de luz para clarear o seu Destino confuso e obscuro.

P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p 

A partir daquele dia de final de agosto, Kanon e Éowin encontravam-se todos os dias. Às vezes era a fada que falava, contando a história de seu Povo, que remontava ao princípio dos tempos, dos seus deuses antigos. Contava a história de Avalon, de quando o poder da Bretanha era ligado ao da Ilha Sagrada por laços de sangue, até que esse próprio sangue, encarnado na figura de Gwydion / Arthur traiu a Senhora do Lago, rendendo-se ao poder da Igreja, e culminou com o mergulho da Ilha nas brumas...

Kanon, por sua vez, contava a história dos deuses gregos, as batalhas travadas entre eles, a reencarnação de Athena na figura de Saori Kido. Contou da traição de seu irmão Saga, da sua traição e das batalhas contra Poseidon e Hades. Contou do mergulho dos Cavaleiros no Inferno, de seu último sacrifício diante do Muro das Lamentações, e de como o cosmo amoroso de Athena salvara a todos, ressuscitando os cavaleiros mortos, até mesmo os traidores.

A história que mais chocara e divertira Éowin fora a da gravidez dos Cavaleiros, que Kanon contara com o típico acento cômico dos geminianos.

- Então você imagina só... – dizia ele em meio a risadas, num dia frio de fevereiro em que eles tomavam chá diante da pequena lareira da cabana das fadas – o Milo entrou na sala de parto pra fazer a cesariana, e o Kamus junto... daqui a pouco o francês sai de lá de dentro, mais branco que uma folha de papel. Aí o Oros perguntou, dando risada: "Então te tiraram da sala?", e o meu irmão: "Você parece um fantasma... viu cortarem o barrigão?" – Kanon parou, tomando um gole de chá, dando um toque de suspense, e viu o brilho de expectativa nos olhos negros da fada – E o francês, roxo de vergonha, nos responde: "_Bien_... me tiraram de lá quando estavam passando antisséptico na barriga do Milo"!

Os dois caíram na risada. Éowin engasgou com um pouco de chá, o que fez Kanon rir mais ainda, e ajudá-la com pequenos tapas nas costas. Ela ficou um pouco vermelha e agradeceu, ainda com lágrimas de riso nos olhos.

- É incrível o que o poder dos deuses é capaz de fazer... homens grávidos! Deve ter sido uma experiência e tanto... e eles devem se amar de verdade, os seus amigos, não é?

- Sim... apesar de completamente loucos, eles se amam muito... e é bonito ver a relação que eles têm com os filhos. Eu queria... – ele parou, hesitante, o rosto subitamente sério e triste.

- Sim? - a fada aproximou-se, colocando a mão sobre o joelho do cavaleiro, um olhar compreensivo e carinhoso nos olhos negros.

- Eu queria poder ter alguém, assim como meu irmão... ter uma família... mas eu sei que ainda não estou pronto para isso, para a responsabilidade de educar uma criança... mas queria tanto ter uma pessoa como ele tem a Pipe... alguém que me ajudasse a dominar a escuridão dentro de mim, que clareasse os meus pensamentos quando tudo ficasse negro na minha mente... – ele ergueu o olhar esverdeado, repleto de agonia e tristeza, para ela, encontrando uma coisa que jamais pensou que pudesse encontrar em um olhar dirigido a ele: afeto, compreensão, identidade – eu não sou, nunca fui uma boa pessoa... já fiz milhares sofrerem... acho que não mereço nada disso... entende? – ele perguntou, a voz carregada de angústia.

- Entendo... mas nem mesmo você tem o direito de se julgar pelos seus atos passados. Você se arrepende profundamente de tudo que fez, tem a alma cheia de remorso, eu vejo isso nos seus olhos, eu sinto a sua aura... uma aura atormentada, dividida... mas que vai se recuperar, eu sei... – ela ergueu a mão, fazendo uma carícia suave no rosto do geminiano. Kanon fechou os olhos e suspirou ao sentir o contato suave e morno da mão pequena e morena da fada em sua face. Ele estendeu uma de suas mãos, grande e calejada dos treinos, e segurou a mão dela, levando-a aos lábios. Ele abriu os olhos e os olhares dos dois se encontraram, fazendo Éowin estremecer.

- Obrigado, Éowin. Você tem sido mais que uma grande amiga, tem sido uma luz para mim.

- Kanon... está escrito que deve ser assim. Nós dois nos compreendemos porque, ao mesmo tempo em que somos diferentes, somos idênticos... assim quis a Deusa quando nos encontramos.- As palavras de Gawen naquela noite de agosto ressoaram no fundo da mente de Kanon. Ele enxergou, pela primeira vez, o que seria o brilho do cosmo da Fada. Uma energia multicolorida que envolvia todo o corpo dela, e parecia se confundir com a própria pele morena. Sentiu-se arrebatado pela mágica que emanava dela, e a sensação de libertação que sentia quando estava junto dela intensificou-se. Quando Éowin ergueu-se para atiçar o fogo na lareira, Kanon levantou-se e puxou-a pelo braço. Ela sufocou um grito ao trombar com o peito largo dele, mas foi imediatamente calada com um beijo.

Kanon beijou-a com um sentimento de desespero, quase de fome. O beijo começou violento, mas foi se abrandando, e Éowin enlaçou o corpo do geminiano, acariciando as costas dele devagar. Ele passava a mão pelos cabelos longos, negros e lisos, enquanto sentia que colocava toda sua alma naquele beijo. Quando os dois se afastaram, Kanon saiu num repelão, esquecendo o casaco pesado, necessário para suportar o intenso frio de fevereiro. Éowin, pela _primeira vez_ na vida, _não_ tinha o que falar. Ficou calada, uma mão sobre os lábios, um sorriso suave enquanto fitava sem ver a porta aberta, que deixava entrar um vento frio e uma revoada de flocos de neve.

P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p 

No dia seguinte, Kanon aproximou-se um tanto quanto envergonhado da cabana das irmãs... não sabia o que dera nele, beijá-la e sair correndo daquele jeito! Mas se sentira tão... exultante, essa era a palavra... que tivera que correr e extravasar a energia que se acumulava em seu cosmo. Beijar Éowin tinha sido... mágico. Essa era a palavra.

Soltou um sonoro espirro ao aproximar-se da porta. Sua corridinha pela neve lhe deixara uma bela gripe e uma tremenda dor de cabeça...

- Entre logo, Kanon, está frio aí fora! – ele ouviu a voz vigorosa de Arween chamando-o. Abriu a porta e entrou depressa na casa deliciosamente aquecida, deixando o vento a rugir lá fora.

- Olá, Arween. Onde anda sua irmã?

- No quarto, trocando de roupa. Não faz muito que acordou.

- Mas tão tarde! – Já passara do meio-dia. – Por quê?

- Ela entrou em transe ontem à noite... encontrei-a sentada diante da lareira com a porta escancarada, olhando fixo para o fogo e resmungando na nossa Língua... ficou assim até amanhecer. Aí ela acordou e foi dormir – ela concluiu, com simplicidade. Neste momento Éowin saiu do quarto, corando de leve ao fitar Kanon. Já o grego ficou profundamente vermelho.

- Bom dia, Kanon.

- B-bom dia, Éowin... sente-se bem?

- Só um pouco cansada, mas ainda assim ótima! É bom você se agasalhar; vamos passar a manhã lá fora. Tenho algumas histórias sobre a Neve pra você...

Os dois voltaram gelados e com as faces muito coradas do vento ao final da tarde. Éowin não tocara no assunto do beijo nem uma vez, tampouco Kanon viu motivo para abordar o assunto, já que a fada parecia ter se 'esquecido' disso. Ao entrarem, encontraram a mesa posta com uma terrina de sopa, pão fresco e chá, e um bilhete de Arween sobre o encosto da lareira.

"_Irmã,_

_recebi um chamado urgente de Severus. Vamos nos encontrar na casa do velho Gawen para conversar. Segundo ele, é sobre as visões de Aurelius. Mas acho que ele tem motivos ocultos..._

_Não tenho hora para voltar. Deixei o jantar pronto, então aproveite a companhia de seu hóspede!_

_Arween"_

- Parece que não terei companhia essa noite... – Éowin murmurou para Kanon com um ar de riso – Minha irmã foi encontrar o pai do filho dela. Deve voltar só amanhã.

- O inglês que você disse ser bruxo?

- Exato. Severus é o nome dele. É um bom homem, apenas uma alma atormentada.

- Como eu – Kanon deixou escapar.

- É. Como você. – Éowin tirou o pesado capote de inverno que usava e sentou-se à mesa, fazendo sinal para que Kanon a imitasse, o que ele fez com prazer. – Bem, eu contei muito sobre a neve para você, hoje. Sua vez de falar.

Ele ficou calado, sem saber por onde começar. Tomara coragem de falar com ela, abrir o coração e assumir que ainda estava muito confuso, e precisava de um tempo para refletir. Não foi preciso dizer nem uma palavra.

- Eu compreendo. – ela disse – E aceito a sua decisão. Vá, e volte quando achar que está pronto... para ficar. – ela sorriu.

Kanon não respondeu, apenas terminou de tomar sua sopa em silêncio. Quando terminou o prato, levantou-se e vestiu seu casaco em silêncio. Aproximou-se da fada e beijou os cabelos negros, perfumados de jasmim. Saiu sem olhar para trás, e sem sentir a lágrima solitária que lhe rolava face abaixo.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

O tempo foi esquentando a medida em que o verão se aproximava. Éowin tentava não pensar em Kanon, para não acabar afinando sua aura com a dele, o que acabaria por minar-lhe a força mágica. Arween fazia o possível para refrear as perguntas que queria fazer para a irmã, temendo que ela se enfurecesse... ou se entristecesse.

Entretanto as duas continuavam atuando junto dos habitantes de Gweny e das aldeias adjacentes como curandeiras, ajudando a tratar doenças e auxiliando crianças a vir ao mundo. Ao cortar o cordão umbilical dos bebês, as irmãs conseguiam ver muita coisa do destino dos pequenos, e revelavam um pouco aos ansiosos pais. Mas apenas o suficiente para aplacar-lhes a curiosidade e a ansiedade. O conhecimento do Futuro é sempre prejudicial àqueles que não estão preparados para bem administrar as informações.

Com o tempo quente, chegou a época do sabatt de Beltane. Com freqüência Éowin sonhava com sua amiga Salem, que lhe repetia: "_Lembre-se das palavras da Rainha, mensageira... ele virá até ti em Beltane. Prepara o hidromel e enfeita-te de flores, celebra a chegada da estação quente e do amor..._"

No dia 30 de abril, Éowin levantou-se cedo, vestiu seu traje branco e correu célere até a beira do lago, carregando uma tina de madeira leve. Encheu-a de água pura e observou as árvores em torno. Em um canto, alguns jasmineiros amontoavam-se sem muita ordem. Sorriu e correu a colher uma grande quantidade daquelas flores e das folhas aromáticas, querendo confeccionar guirlandas com elas. Despiu o traje e banhou-se na água fria e límpida do lago, saindo com os cabelos úmidos e uma expressão de expectativa. Voltou para casa e separou tudo o que iria precisar naquele dia. Aos poucos, foi levando tudo até a clareira dos carvalhos centenários.

Quando a Lua crescente subiu no céu, encontrou Éowin na beira de uma fogueira, fervendo um grande caldeirão, que soltava um delicioso aroma doce. Era o hidromel, a bebida da Deusa. Ela traçara um círculo mágico de mais de 5 metros de diâmetro, abrangendo a área em torno da fogueira. A fada tinha o corpo nu, adornado com um crescente azulado pintado no ventre. Éowin também pintara o crescente tatuado na testa, e adornara a longa cabeleira negra e a cintura fina com guirlandas de flores de jasmim. Flores também lhe adornavam os pulsos e tornozelos, e algumas pétalas haviam caído dentro do caldeirão da bebida, tornando-a ainda mais aromática. Um sorriso lhe pairava nos lábios, e um brilho de expectativa iluminava os olhos negros.

Éowin começou a cantar uma canção suave e morna, como a brisa de verão. A melodia seguia lânguida, cantada na Língua Antiga, e falava de semeaduras e de amor, comparando a vida dos seres humanos aos ciclos da Mãe Terra. Na nossa língua, a canção ficaria mais ou menos assim:

"_O tempo quente chega, e a semente na Terra é lançada / O Amor também chega, e a união dos corpos é abençoada / O fruto da Terra nasce e cresce, doce nutriente / E vai alimentar um dia o fruto do humano ventre_".

Essa não é uma tradução bem correta, e é apenas um trecho da canção. Ela é muito mais longa e complexa, e apenas as fadas sabem suas palavras e sentido corretos. Éowin deitou-se na Terra morna ao comprido, ainda cantando a canção de Beltane. Sentiu a energia da Terra restaurar-lhe as forças mágicas, e foi se sentindo cada vez mais plena de poder e euforia. Continuou a cantar, com um sorriso suave e a voz lânguida e quente, até que mais sentiu do que ouviu a aproximação de alguém. Continuou deitada, cantando de olhos fechados e ouvidos atentos. Ouviu passos leves aproximando-se da clareira, e sentiu na diferença de luminosidade quando um vulto passou junto à fogueira. Ouviu um suspiro surpreso, quase um arfar; sentiu quando a pessoa sentou-se a uma certa distância dela, e ouviu uma respiração profunda e irregular. Ainda de olhos fechados e sem parar de cantar, ela ergueu-se do chão de um salto, e pôs-se a dançar em torno de um atônito Kanon.

_P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Kanon chegara a Gweny no início da noite daquele mesmo dia. Fora visitar o velho Gawen, e encontrou o druida fazendo uma celebração solitária do sabbat. A princípio não compreendeu o que o velho homem fazia, e esperou pacientemente junto à porta dos fundos, enquanto o observava a cantar no jardim. Gawen apercebeu-se de sua presença e convidou-o a celebrar com ele.

- Celebrar o quê, meu amigo?

- Impossível que você não lembre que dia é hoje, seu grego desmiolado! – Gawen pareceu enfurecer-se com ele. – Vá, vá perguntar às suas amigas fadas que dia é hoje, ande, seu cavaleiro desmemoriado! E só volte aqui quando tiver uma resposta!

Kanon ficou tão surpreso com a reação violenta do druida que nem pensou em ficar. Saiu da casa dele rumo a casa de Arween e Éowin, disposto a perguntar-lhes que celebração era aquela.

Ao ver o grego sair chispando de sua casa, Gawen deu um sorriso e voltou os olhos para seu altar.

- Fui seu instrumento, Senhora... que agora Seus desígnios se cumpram!

Kanon encontrou Arween envolvida na montagem de um altar no jardim dos fundos da casa. Cumprimentou-a e perguntou o que celebrava naquele dia.

- O sabbat de Beltane. – foi a resposta, simples e direta – Celebramos a chegada da estação quente, e celebramos a união dos corpos e a concepção.

- E... onde está sua irmã, que não ficou para celebrar com você?

- Éowin está celebrando na floresta, na clareira dos carvalhos centenários, um pouco além do lago... gostaria de ficar e celebrar comigo?

- Não, eu... eu tenho que ir. – o geminiano saiu ventando pela porta dos fundos da cabana, atravessando-a em questão de segundos.

- Ir... atrás da minha irmã... – Arween tinha um sorriso mal contido nos lábios quando começou a traçar o círculo mágico.

P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p

Entretanto, Éowin dançava agora em torno de Kanon, os olhos já abertos fitando o grego, vestido com uma camisa branca aberta no peito, calças jeans mas, estranhamente, descalço. Ele tirara os sapatos, achando que, descalço, sua presença passaria momentaneamente despercebido por Éowin. Enganou-se, é claro.

Ela estendeu as mãos para ele, vendo a aura dourada já quase que completamente luminosa, com apenas uma leve sombra em seu âmago. A sombra que todos possuíam, não mais dominando, mas já subjugada à alma dele. Ele tomou as mãos dela e ergueu-se, deixando-se conduzir até a beira da fogueira. A fada tomou uma grande concha de madeira clara nas mãos e encheu com ela um cálice de prata, entregando o perfumado hidromel ao grego. Kanon bebeu-o devagar, olhando firme nos olhos negros dela, deixando-se absorver por aquele olhar aberto, amoroso e tão antigo quanto a noite dos tempos. Éowin sorriu quando tirou a taça das mãos dele, encheu e bebeu ela mesma, do mesmo modo que ele havia feito, lentamente e de olhos fixos nos olhos azuis, vendo os sentimentos sucederem-se num turbilhão, dor, tristeza, alívio, alegria, amor, desejo.

Ainda cantarolando, Éowin estendeu as mãos para tocar o corpo do grego. Com calma, despiu-o da camisa branca e soltou os longos cabelos azuis, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Andou até perto de um carvalho particularmente antigo, trazendo uma pequena cuia que parecia conter a mesma tintura com que pintara seu corpo. No peito e no abdômen do grego, pintou antigos sinais e runas mágicas. Encostou, então, a testa na testa dele, e em seguida encostou a testa na altura do coração do grego. Enquanto isso, Kanon observava, sentindo um calor delicioso, a vaga quente do desejo, avolumando-se dentro de seu corpo, tomando conta de seus membros, e fazendo-o tomar os lábios da fada de repente.

A partir daí, tudo se passou como num sonho. Ele sentiu o sabor do hidromel nos lábios dela, e o perfume de jasmim que subia do corpo da fada o enlouquecia e embriagava. Ele beijou cada milímetro do rosto de Éowin, passando a mão pelos fios negros e sedosos da cabeleira dela. Num momento, eles se beijavam junto da fogueira, no próximo ele viu-se despido, deitando o corpo dela com carinho na relva da clareira. Passeou os lábios por toda a extensão da pele morena e suave da fada, ouvindo a voz dela sussurrar palavras de amor e desejo na Língua Antiga. Os lábios dos dois encontraram-se, enquanto as mãos se perdiam nos corpos quentes. Éowin segurou o rosto de Kanon e fitou fundo nos olhos do grego enquanto ele a penetrava. Sentiu uma explosão em sua força mágica quando os corpos se encaixaram, viu um brilho dourado desprender-se do corpo do cavaleiro, mas o que melhor viu foi o amor na luz do olhar dele. Os corpos iniciaram a dança sensual do amor, e eles se entregaram às sensações de prazer. Quando chegaram juntos ao clímax, sentiram como se suas almas estivessem se fundindo naquele momento, o cosmo do Cavaleiro de Athena entrelaçando-se, firme e amorosamente, com a energia mágica da Mensageira do Povo das Fadas.

Eles caíram exaustos sobre a relva, abraçados, suados e felizes. Éowin sentiu-se, pela primeira vez na vida, incapaz de expressar o que sentia com a voz. E Kanon, finalmente, sentiu-se como se tivesse alcançado o lugar que sempre buscara.

P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p

Arween sentiu a aproximação de sua irmã antes dela sair do bosque, de mãos dadas com o grego. Deu um sorriso enviesado, olhou para cima e murmurou:

- Até que enfim, Mãe...

O casal aproximou-se devagar, conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada. Falavam apenas para ouvir a voz um do outro, para garantirem que o que acontecera não fora um sonho, nem se acabaria com a aurora.

- Ora, até que enfim resolveram aparecer! O café da manhã de vocês deve estar gelado... – resmungou Arween, brincalhona, mexendo em seus canteiros de ervas como sempre – Vão lá, seus pombinhos preguiçosos... Comam de uma vez.

- A propósito, Arween... tenho a impressão de ter sentido a aura de Severus logo cedo... onde está ele? – Éowin viu, com satisfação, a irmã corar profundamente.

- Desaparatou. Tinha que voltar a Hogwarts, é época de provas. Segundo ele, Aurelius tem chance de ser um dos primeiros da turma! E qual o problema? Só você pode ter uma celebração de fogueira, é? – A caçula botou as mãos na cintura, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Kanon riu da briga carinhosa das duas, logo cedo. Quando entrou com a fada na cabana, e sentou-se a mesa para tomar o frugal café da manhã em companhia dela, teve certeza do que sentira na noite anterior.

Finalmente, estava em casa.

N/A: QUE RUFEM OS TAMBORES! QUE SOEM OS CLARINS!

Terminei esse parto encruado!

Olha, galera, explicações sobre o atraso, procurem na songfic "A man and a woman" e no meu profile, ta? Não vou dá-las aki.

Quanto a fic: esse capítulo não ficou tão bom quanto o outro. Não sei o que vocês acharam. Só tem um jeito de saber: deixem reviews!

Ah, agora teremos um pequeno epílogo, tipo um "_Anos depois..._", e vocês saberão mais ou menos o que aconteceu com os personagens. O epílogo é pequeno mesmo, tipo duas páginas de Word, provavelmente.

Ah, dedico esse capítulo à fofa Morgana Black, que também usa as obras de Marion Zimmer Bradley na construção de suas fics. Espero que você aprecie, querida. E desculpe a demora... muitos problemas...

Bem, então...

**REVIEW ME, PLEASEEEEE!**

Ja ne!

Eowin


	4. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO – SETE ANOS DEPOIS

Era um dia quente de junho. Na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mais uma turma de alunos se formava.

Em um estrado conjurado, estavam sentados todos os alunos, envergando pela última vez as vestes negras de Hogwarts. A cerimônia era conduzida pelo Ministro da Magia, Albus Dumbledore, em pessoa. Os professores ocupavam uma mesa ao lado, todos brilhando em magníficas vestes a rigor. Apenas um deles brilhava pela ausência: Severus Snape.

Isso porquê ele encontrava-se na primeira fila da platéia destinada aos parentes e amigos dos formando. Em suas indefectíveis vestes negras, Severus estava sentado ao lado de uma bela mulher, mais ou menos da sua idade. Ela era morena, de olhos negros brilhantes, trajada com um magnífico vestido verde-água. Os dois tinham as mãos dadas, e sussuravam, olhando o estrado com um ar orgulhoso.

- Não acredito que o nosso filho está se formando, Severus – murmurou Arween – Já está um homem! – fez um sinal com a cabeça para o jovem de cabelos negros, parecidíssimo com ela, mas com o nariz levemente adunco, lembrando o pai. O rapaz sorriu e piscou um olho para a mãe, acenando em seguida para uma jovem de cabelos azuis longos e cacheados e um rapaz idêntico à ela, ambos com as vestes da Escola, sentados ao lado de Severus.

- E ele foi o primeiro da turma no NIEM de Poções, tia Arween! – falou Tess, de mãos dadas com Du, sorrindo para os pais de Aurelius.

- Puxou ao pai... – sussurrou Severus, um meio sorriso nos lábios finos – Será um Mestre de Poções, tão bom ou melhor do que eu.

Ao lado de Arween, sentava-se Éowin, vestida em um amplo traje azul-claro. Ela movia-se com dificuldade, tendo uma garotinha de mais ou menos dois anos no colo, e com o ventre crescido de uma gravidez em fase final. Kanon, envergando um terno escuro, curvou-se sobre a esposa, beijando-a e tomando a filha pequena no colo.

- Deixe Elanor comigo, ou você não conseguirá ver a cerimônia.

- Isso se o pequeno Dioniso deixar... – ela gemeu, pondo a mão sobre a barriga. Kanon, os olhos brilhantes, passou a mão sobre a barriga da esposa com carinho.

Nesse momento, a voz de Albus Dumbledore fez-se mais alta que o ruído dos parentes dos formandos, dando início à cerimônia.

P/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p

Naquela noite, no Grande Salão, um banquete farto comemorava a formatura dos jovens. Na mesa da Grifinória, sentava-se toda a família de Aurelius, e seus quatro melhores amigos, que ainda tinham dois anos de Escola pela frente. Severus, Arween, Kanon, Éowin, a pequena Elanor, Tessa e Dumas Chevalier, Lena Hooch e Edward Goyle comemoravam o triunfo do amigo.

- E então, Aurelius, já pensou no que quer fazer agora, que se formou? – perguntou com carinho sua mãe

- Bem... eu gostaria de continuar estudando poções... com você e o papai. Aqui em Hogwarts e em casa.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Está se candidatando a meu ajudante, Aurelius?

- Mais ou menos isso...

- Saiba que não terá privilégios só por ser meu filho. – falou Snape, com um leve ar de diversão na voz contida

- E alguma vez eu tive, pai?

Todos na mesa riram com gosto. De repente, um vulto branco-pérola emergiu de sob a mesa, parando na frente de Severus. Era Sirius.

- Ei, Sev, parabéns pela formatura do filho.

- Obrigado, Sirius. E quer, por favor, parar de me chamar de Sev?

- E perder a única chance que eu tenho de te irritar? De jeito nenhum! – Severus riu junto com Sirius, que se transformou no grande cão espectral e saiu correndo e latindo rumo à mesa dos professores.

O banquete já terminava quando Kanon notou que Éowin franzia a testa e botava a mão na barriga.

- Que foi, baixinha?

- Acho que seu filho vai sair a você... apressado. – ela terminou, sorrindo em meio a uma contração dolorosa, sentindo sua aura aquecida ao fitar o brilho de amor nos olhos do grego.

Kanon e Éowin finalmente tinham uma família. Arween arrancara a amargura do coração de Severus, e ensinara-o a amar o filho deles com todas as diferenças de temperamento e pensamento. Dessa forma, as profecias da Rainha Aine cumpriram-se, e o destino das Filhas do Povo das Fadas seguiu seu curso.

**FIM (SERÁ?)**

N/A: E assim termina a história das irmãs fadas, minha gente!

Gostaram? Não gostaram? Deixem reviews, please!

Ja ne!

Eowin


End file.
